In the field of water rescue, there can be significant danger to the rescuer. For example, the rescuer can be injured by the person or object being rescued. For the purpose of the present disclosure, a “person or object” being rescued can be a human, an animal, or an inanimate item the needs to be recovered from a dangerous situation that may harm the person, animal, or item. Injury can, for example, be caused by the rescuer coming into contact with the person or object and that contact causing the injury, the person or object tangling up with the rescuer and thereby putting the rescuer in the same dangerous situation as the person or object, or a different danger (e.g., the person or object pushing the rescuer under the water in an attempt to stay above the water themselves). Further, in some instances, the dangerous situation surrounds the person or object to be rescued and therefore, getting near the person or object puts the rescuer in harm's way (e.g., a rescue on thin ice).